


Hailey's Talent

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my doll photo stories.  Effie and Haymitch are in the Capitol and Effie is worried her little girl isn't Capitol enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hailey's Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie and Haymitch were in the Capitol for Remembrance Day with their daughter Hailey.

Hailey was excited to stay in a hotel but she couldn’t sleep. She knocked on her parent’s room and opened the door. She had never seen such a large bed. She wanted to climb in with Mommy and Daddy but she saw the knife in Daddy’s hand. At home they had bells and pots and pans to bang in any room Daddy slept in. She found the light switch and kept turning it on and off…on and off. She was surprised her father woke up first. Mommy was the light sleeper. He blinked a few times. “Hailey, what do you want?

“Can I sleep with you and Mommy?

“Honey….you know that’s not safe. Did you have a nightmare?

Hailey thought about fibbing, Daddy understood nightmares. “Ummm….ummmm

He smiled. “If you have to think about it, you didn’t have one. I’ll take you back to your room…or you can sleep with Mommy and I’ll sleep on the couch.

“Daddy, could I lie in the big bed with both of you just for a few minutes? Please.

He got out of the bed and put his knife next to the television. “Five minutes. This doesn’t mean you can do it at home and it doesn’t mean you can ever do it if I’m asleep.

Hailey practically leaped into the bed. Haymitch felt a little guilty. When he was a little boy his mother used to bring him and his brother into her bed for most of the winter. It was to keep warm but he always felt safe in his mother’s arms. One night last winter they had a power outage and no heat. He put Effie and Hailey in a guest room because he didn’t want Hailey anywhere near his knife.

“Daddy aren’t you coming? She asked hopefully.

He climbed in the bed and stroked her hair. She smiled and snuggled on the pillow. “Daddy did you ever get to sleep with your parents

“No. He said honestly. I slept with my mother, like you’ve slept with Mom but not with both of them in the bed.

“Why not?

“My father was….drunk most nights.

Hailey shrugged. “So??

“I didn’t want to be around him when he was drunk.

Hailey frowned. “I don’t understand. 

Haymitch realized his daughter probably never saw him sober. “Honey, are you ever scared of me when I’ve had too much to drink?

Hailey giggled. “Daddy, you fall asleep. Why would I be scared?

“Am I ever….mean to you because I’m drunk?

“Sometimes you’re cranky when Ripper doesn’t have your order but you’re not mean. You’re my Daddy.

He kissed and cuddled her, he wished he could sleep without the damn knife but……

“Baby, five minutes are up. Do you want to sleep with Mommy or go back to your own bed?

“Will you take me to my room?

“Yes.

“Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?

“Yes.

Do you need the knife because of the Games?

“Yes.

She sighed and gave the pillow a fluff. “I hate The Hunger Games.”

“Me too Sweetheart.

Her mother woke her up the next morning. “Hailey, we have a big, big day.

“What are we doing?

“We’re going to meet my friends from school. I haven’t seen them since I moved to 12. 

“That’s a long time.” Hailey said.

‘Yes, it is. They had breakfast and were on their way. When they arrived at the restaurant Hailey was ushered off to the children’s room. Effie had forgotten in the Capitol eating out was relaxation for the adults. She met with her friends and they talked about old times.

“So Effie, you really have a Victor’s child? What does she do?

“What do you mean?

“Well....my child takes music, ballet, modern dance, gymnastics, painting and sculpting. Does she have dangerous hobbies?

“Dangerous? Oh no, not at all. She’s only five.

“No archery, knife throwing….come in she must at least know baking in District 12. Alana said sarcastically.

Effie was embarrassed her daughter didn’t have any Capitol skills, so she said. ‘She’s training to be a great equestrian.

Her friends exchanged glances, no one they knew had the room or money to board a horse.

“Yes. As a matter of fact we’re going to get her a new horse. She’s been learning on a pony. She’ll be ready in two years to compete.

They were impressed and Effie felt like a failure. As a Capitol parent it was obvious her daughter was behind, if she was raising Hailey District she shouldn’t be embarrassed. She left as soon as lunch ended and collected Hailey. They went shopping for clothes and Effie took a cab to the nearest stable.

She called Haymitch and left him a message. “I need you to meet me so we can buy a horse.”

Haymitch took a cab to meet her at the address. He couldn’t believe he was really at a stable.

He found his wife and daughter. Hailey said. “Daddy I’m going to be a champion equestrian.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14990810856)

“That’s nice. What is a champion equestrian?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14827174450)

Hailey frowned. ‘I don’t know but Mommy said.

He glared at Effie. “Mommy, let’s talk. He pulled Effie off to the side. “What the hell is going on?

“She needs a talent.

“Why? I told you we’re not entering her into Little Miss Panem Beauty Pageant.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14827203908)

“She’s behind on her training. The other kids will make fun of her.

“Effie if we come home with a horse the kids in 12 will make fun of her. “What’s wrong with you Hailey? You’re too lazy to walk.

“She has her heart set on a horse. Effie said.

“I can fix that. Hailey, if we get a horse you won’t have any room for your trampoline in the backyard.

Hailey was horrified. “I love my bouncy, bouncy

“The horse has to stay somewhere, it can’t live in the house. Also horses aren’t like cats. They don’t go bathroom in a sandbox, they go wherever they stand and I’m not cleaning it up so I guess you’ll have to help your mother with that.

Hailey wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Mommy, I don’t want to be an equestrian champion. I want to be a bouncy bouncy champion.

“I think that’s a great idea Sweetheart. Haymitch said.

Effie whispered to Haymitch. “You’re mean.

“Effie if this was her idea maybe….and it’s a big maybe I’d act differently.

Hailey was helped off the horse. “Mommy, Daddy can we go to the playground?

Haymitch was pushing her on the swings. Effie whispered. “I’m a terrible Capitol mother. Haymitch laughed. “So what? I’m sure the people that thought up The Hunger Games had perfect Capitol mothers. “Look at our baby. She’s happy, beautiful and kind. She didn’t get that from me

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14827183718)

“Haymitch!

“I’m serious. You’ve done a great job with her. I pay the bills.

“She adores you.” Effie whispered.

“That’s because of her mother’s good example. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14827168248)


End file.
